Globalist Cabal
The Cabal is the precursor and secret society behind the creation of the VEGA Federation, They are rumored to have controlled the earth for 100's if not 1000's of years, predating the VEGA Federation, it is said that the Cabal has long prophesied the formation of the VEGA Federation, as The New world order. Before the days of World War 3, the Cabal operated in total secrecy behind the veil of American power using the seat of Democracy and Capitalism as the means to achieving their goal. Their main opponent in the 20th century was the communist Soviet Union, An enemy that could be easily exposed for their opposition to Western civilization and The democracy of the Free world. Various conspiracy theories emerged in the 21st century, ranging from Alien abduction, to subliminal messaging and outright propaganda, It's assets and powers stood unchallenged with the fall of Communism, They stood unchallenged in their goals for decades to come with a docile population, that overtime, Began to awaken to the reality around them, and began taking sides with the Decline of Nationstates. Notable Activity Some of the biggest moves behind the Cabal has been visible throughout Human history leading up the third world war. * World War 2 - The end of the Nazi Reich, where the CIA had taken in Hitler's scientists through Operation Paperclip, Some say these scientists were forced to join the cabal, or the deal of Op. Paperclip would be off. * The Cold War - Various soviet defectors allowing for the Cabal, under the guise of Democracy and Capitalism to destroy the only threat to their eventual plans for the VEGA Federation, Being that Communists despised Corporate power. * George Orwell's 1984 - A book intended to warn us of the dangerous of authoritarianism that has become the Cabal's mantra and Guideline. * Various resource wars - Iraq, Syria, and other occupations in the Middle east that allowed for * Globalization Commences - The subsidizing of 70% of the World's natural resources fall under control of The Cabal's globalist nations, that are becoming ever more Fascist as time grew. * Indoctrination - Orwellian style practices took globalist occupied nation by storm, working to the point where these nations began to disavow constitutional practices, breakdown of culture and control of human thought. such nations were: Nations in the EU, North American Union, others. Events leading up to World War III With the Cabal's plan for a world superpower nehen manipulates the Democratic Federation into granting the VEGA Corporation all mining it's rights, Resources and Executive authority, Outraging the already hostile Nationalist nations that we left standing. causing them to band together into a Nationalist Coalition to fight the Cabal and the VEGA Corporation. The Democratic Federation had completed it's goal in being a vessel to pave the way for VEGA Supremacy, Dissolving as a major power into VEGA's ranks. Post World War III the "Democratic" Federation after years of fighting crushes the Nationalist Coalition, and all other forms of resistance with it. Bringing about the rise of Global superstate, fulling the Cabal's long foretold propunishing the Rebel powers so severely that their Culture, Even though They had been triumphant, insurrections still brewed across the Earth, they still had enemies, who did everything they could to curb their inevitable victory, each attempt only making the situation worse with their far inferior equipment and military training. There however was little that these disorganized groups could do... Whatever semblance of Nation states that still stood to oppose the Federation were now distraught and unorganized and stood no chance against their power, at the same time they attacked and destroyed all tactical bases that the last few bastions of Nationalists had control over. The final close to the conflict was brutal, in absolute secrecy of the Third world war the Cabal was readying 16 massive colony ships that were aimed to head to several distant stars that were deemed habitable for colonization. Upon revelation It had seemed at first that the Rebel's lives were spared out of a vein hope of pity. but little could any of them could of known the horror that had been prepared for them. This was to be their punishment, for opposing their new corporate masters... to work as slaves on the vast processing complexes in distant sectors of space. Over time this population became docile and complicit, their knowledge of national identity, religion, Heritage, and human history completely changed or outright forgotten to serve the Democratic Federation, a one world government that is everything but democratic. Even the Loyalists who served the Globalist superpowers had for a long time during and after the conflict had abandoned their nationhood, cultures, and Flags for a new flag, a culture that promised Unity for all who had served the state who would inherit an Eden built on the back of slaves of those who dared resisted. All had played their part in what their view of the next step of human evolution was, the groundwork had been laid down and all threats to their power had been defeated, The Democratic Federation after spanning across the Galaxy served it's purpose and it was now time for VEGA To fully take over. Category:Organizations Category:Cabal Category:Democratic Federation Category:VEGA Corporation